Whispers In the Dark
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: Gen Shishio has been working along side Yoshimori and Tokine for a little over two months. everything has been noraml untill after surviving the deadly Attack from Kaguro; he begins to hear voices and has been slowly losing complete control of his Ayakashi half. Yoshimori has started to notice and will stop at nothing to figure out what is wrong with him. but can he save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Kiza: well hello there everyone! heres my first Kekkaishi story. this is the first time writing one, and I read and saw the anime a long time ago, so please do feel free to point out what really doesnt go well with the charcters. please enjoy and review! and please please! do NOT FLAME MY OC'S THEY ARE MERELY THERE TO HELP MOVE THE STORY ALONG.**

* * *

"Hōi! Jōso! Ketsu!" A small blue box then appears around a small fox like monster traping it, it looks around then sits on the ground letting out small wines and whipers of sadness as a dark haired teen walks up to it and he sighs. "Really? do I have to kill it? I mean, look at it!"

"Dont let it's size fool you Yoshimori, these are the most deadly." a white ghost dog says as ir flots next to him while looking at the said fox.

"But...madarao.."

"No buts! you heard him Yoshimori, your too soft for this job." Tokine says as she walks up to him with Hakubi close behind. the younger teen then looks away and at the small black fox who looks up at him and whimpers. "Kill it, or I'll do it myself Yoshimori."

"God..You two are supposed to be the Kekkaishi? this place is doomed..." a voice says causing the teens and the demon dogs to look up. "Looks like Chife was right in sending me here..." he says as Yoshimori growls at him.

"Shut up Gen! no one was-" he was cut off by seeing his Kekkai destroyed and Gen standing behind him holding the small black fox up in the air by the scruff of it's neck. "What are you doing!?"

"...It's no danger. I'll just have this rat sent to Atora-Nii so she could keep it." he says, it then looks up at him and lets out what he thought a happy sqeek. he then glares at it, causing it to go quiet and look down.

"Okay then Gen-Kun, you can keep it at your place untill she gets here." Tokine says, he looks at her confusied. "What? did you think me or Yoshimori where going to keep it?"

"Kinda." he says. this causes the teen to look at him as if he was crazy, and in a way, they strongly believed that he was. "Fine, I'll keep it..." once again, it lets out a sqeek. "Your annoying." another sqeek.

"It's an ayakashi. they are all annyoing." Tokine says, this causes Gen to then look down at the ground and nod.

"Yeah..they _all _are...I'm heading home." he says as he begins to walk away with the said fox looking over his sholder waving goodbye.

"Wait why!?" Yoshimori asks, Gen then turns slightly to look at him.

"Not feeling to well." with that he jumps over the gate and disappears into the night.

This wasn't the first time that Gen had just sunddenly went home hours before the actual time. this had been happening for a while. and it only happend whenever Tokine insulted the Ayakashi, and Ypshimori didn't like that she never took into consideration of what she would say. she was always out spoken. but even then, there was a limit to that.

* * *

Gen sighs as he walks into his aparment then the black fox jumps from his arms and looks around the room. Gen merely sighs. he really didn't want to keep it with him. he was hoping that Yoshimori would take it in. but that wasn't the case, he sits down then looks over at it and rolls his eyes seeing it chase after it's own tail.

"Your an idiot." it stops and looks up at him. "Yes I am talking to you." it then lays down and whimpers. he sighs annoyed then picks it up. "What? so you understand what I am saying?" it nods. "Great...just what I needed...Im sure that Atora-Nii will love you right off the bat." it tils it's head. "What? Im not keeping you. hell no." it whimpers then jumps away from his grip and walks to a conner of the room and just lays there. Gen then sighs getting a sad look in his eyes.

Yeah, he understood what it was feeling...unwanted...unloved...uncared for...feared because of what it was born to be, not what it wanted to be. Gen understood Ayakashi better then he understood humans. he then walks gets up and walks over to it and kneels down.

"Hey," it looks up at him. "Sorry...Really." it then sqeeks and jumps on his shoulder and licks his cheek. "Hey, Hey..." he smiles slightly then gets up. "Im going to bed...Find somewhere to-" he was cut off by his cell phone rining, he sighs and walks over to it and awnsers. "Um, hello?"

"_Gen! how are you honey?_" he then growls annoyed. "_Dont you dare hang up on me young man_!"

"Yes Atora-Nii...What did you call for?" he asks as he sits down and places his phone on speak while be begins to change out of his uniform. but he doesnt hear he awnser. "Atora?" nothing. he then becomes slightly worried. "Atora...Atora-Nii!"

"_Gen, calm down I'm all aright. but, anyway, Masamori wanted to know how you where doing."_

"Then why didnt he call himself?" he asks as he pulls his white long sleeved shirt over his head. he looks down at the said fox then pets it.

"_Sorry, he's been really busy lately." _she says.

Gen nods, it was true. Masamori was a busy man and he never really had time for him anymore. he remembred when Masamori would call him every other day. but that was then, and this is now.

"Hey, when will you get here?"

"_Tomorrow in the morning why?" _she asks, she sounded worried. he could help but roll his eyes. he wasn't a child that need to be watched over anymore. if anything, he wanted to be left alone. sure Atora trained him and he saw her as a big sister, but still, he didnt want her to worry so much about him. it only caused problems for her and the others.

"I have-" he was cut off by a sudden wave of dizziness hits him.

"_Gen? Gen are you okay? Gen!" _he then blinks and shakes his head, which seemd to only make it worse.

**_'Monster..'_**

"Huh...?"

_"Gen! are you okay?" _he then sighs as the dizziness then goes away and picks up his phone.

"Sorry...I kinda spaced out for a second...Can I call you and pick you up at the train staion tomorrow?" he asks, he hears her sigh.

"_Gen you scared me! and sure if you dont mind. I would like to talk to you about something in person and not over phone. well good night hhoney!" _she hangs up, he sigsh and lets himself fall onto his bed.

_'What was that voice? who did it belong to...?' _Gen sighs as he then looks at the small fox that was now laying down next to his side. he couldn't help but smile, it was easy to get along with Ayakashi, they didnt have complex feelings and they didnt care what you looked like or how you acted. but he knew even this wouldnt last long seeing he was gonig to give him to Atora in the morning anyway. he then rolls onto his side and falls asleep.

* * *

**Kiza: please reivew!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiza: Hello there everyone, please do enjoy and reivew.**

* * *

"Hey look at that kid, isnt he cute?"

"Um, Im not sure if cutes the word...more like scary."

"He looks like a trouble maker if you ask me."

'_More like people like you guys dont like those who dont talk to people.' _Gen thinks to himself as he walks by a group of high school girls, he was hoping that if he left early from the aparment that he would get to the train station without running into so many people. '_Well, it didnt work obviously.' _his eyes then twiches slightly as he feels the small fox move around in his back pack. he was gonig to leave it alone back at the house, but he didnt know if it would brake something. so he had no choice but to bring it along with him. he sighs in relief once reaching the station he looks around and then finally spots Atora, he walks over to her.

Atora sighs, looknig around she smiles and waves as she sees Gen walking up to her.

"Gen, Honey, how are you?" she asks hugging the teen who smiles, she pulls away and pets his head.

"I'm okay...here," he says grabing her bag and throwing over his shoulder. "Let's get going. where are you staying?" he asks as they begin to walk away.

"Well, I was actually going to stay at Tokines." he nods. "Speaking of the Kekkaishi, how are you getting along with them?" he sighs and rubs the back of his neck, yeah he was getting along with them just fine, but he still wasnt so sure if they where actually friends. "Gen? is something wrong?"

"Huh? oh no..we're getting along just fine..." he says then he growls as he feels the fox moving about again. "My god!" he yells as he takes his own backpack off, unzips it, and then pulls out the black fox shocking Atora. "Why the hell do you have to keep moving around!?" he asks with anger, it sqeeks at him then he growls as they walk past both houses of the sumimura's and yukimura's. he stops then sighs looking at the front doors of Yoshimori's home. "Atora-Nii..."

"Yes little one?" she asks, she follows his gaze and sighs as she puts her arm around his shoulder's and they continue walking.

"I dont..." she kisses the top of his head. "Atora..."

"I know..but you'll be okay...now tell me, where did you get this cutie?" she asks petting the fox's head.

"It's an Ayakashi that Yoshimori found, we didnt want to kill it, so.." he trails off looking down at the ground.

"You where hoping that I would take it in?" she asks, he nods, with that the fox jumps into her arms causing her to start laughing. "Sure why not, then I can give him to you again once he triend the way he supposed to be." Gen then looks up at her with shock. "yes I'm giving him back to you after I'm done with him, this type of Ayakashi is exactly what you need."

"Huh? what do you mean? I dont understand." Gen asks, he then sighs remebering that Atora was going ot be staying with Tokine, he turns to look at the said Kekkaish's house.

"This is a limit Ayakashi, these Ayakashi are made to put a limit on thier master's power, its quiet rare to find one. good job to you and the other two Honey." she explains, Gen then glares at the fox, he shoves her bag into her hands and then runs off. she then sighs, rubing the back of her neck, she knew that it was better if she hadnt told him that but he had to know. she turns around and knocks on the door. she just hoped that she didnt hurt the boy's feelings.

* * *

Gen ran, and he kept runing, he could believe her! why the hell would she want to give him _another _thing to weaken him! it was bad enough that she had _thanked _Masamori for putting the seal on him, but now she was trying to give him another one! hell no. he felt a stinging in his eyes, this causes him to growl then he jumps up onto a roof and keeps doing so untill he lands in an ally way and runs out into the street he then snaps out of it and looks up, only to see the head lights of a car, next thing he knew he was laying on the ground with someone pining him there.

"Are you fucking crazy!? are you trying to kill yourself!? IDIOT!" Gen sits up and gets a shocked look seeing Sen glaring at him and close to tears. he and Sen had gotten very close over the past two months. actually since after Kaguro's attack. both boy's look around once people begin to surround them asking them if they where all right, Sen sighs as he gets up and helps the taller teen to his feet. "Come on you." he drags the teen off to his aparment.

Once getting there Sen surches the other teen's pocket and pulls out the key, unlocking the door he pushes him in. he then forces him to site down at the table.

"Stay there while I make us some tea so you can calm down." he walks into the other room. Gen sighs as he then lays his head down onto the table, he was a little shaken up but not much. he couldnt believe that Sen was the one who pushed him out of the way...he had to remeber to thank him. he looks up and sees Sen walk out of the kitchen with two cups of hot tea. "Here, this should help..what where you thinking? where you thinking at all?" Sen asks, Gen shrugs as he takes a sip of the tea.

"No, Not really...I just...Needed to get away from someone for a bit."

"And you didnt notice that you ran out into the damn street!?" Sen asks with anger, Gen looks up at him and shakes his head.

"You should know better then anyone else that I never pay attention to my surrounding areas when I'm mad." Gen explains again drinking some of his tea, he then sighs, it seemed like Sen was right about the tea, it calmed him down a little, but he was still mad about Atora planing to give that little rat back to him as a restrain. then he noticed Sen screaming at him again, he looked down and noticed that he was griping the cup so hard that it shattered in his hand and was now bleeding.

"Gen what's gotten into you!?" he asks as he then grabs his hand and pulls out the shards of glass out of his hand. he then gets teh rubbing omient and sighs as he spreads it onto the older teen's hand. "Gen, what's bothering you? dont you like it here? I thought you and the other two where getting along."

"We are...but I'm not sure if it's a good idea to keep getting close to them..."

"theres more isnt there?" Sen asks as he places the bandeges around his hand. he smiles at his work and nods, he looks up and gets a shocked look seeing a worried look on the older Ayakashi's face, it was strange, seeign Gen was never one to worry about anything. so to see him like this, it really was something to worry about. he reachs out to touch the boy's cheek, next thing he knew, his arm was beinf twisted behind his back and he was pined face down on the floor. "GEN! STOP IT!" he yells in fear, but the older teen doesnt listen he then sees his hand no longer in its human form, but it's in Ayakashi form, now he was painiking. "GEN!" this time, it snaps the older boy out and he gets a shocked look and jumps a few meters away form the blond haired teen.

"S-Sen...I...I'm..." he trials off then runs out of the apparment leaving the blond in shock and slightly shaken up. now he really was worried.

* * *

**'_your a monster, thats why you attacked him...'_**

**'No! thats not true!'**

**'_Then why did you do it? was it because you where mad?'_**

**_'_NO!' **Gen thinks to himself as he runs about the town and comes to a stop only to jump on top of a roof. he then sits down and pulls his legs to his chest and buries his face in his arms. he coudl beleive what he just did, he had just attacked Sen...but, why the hell did he see kaguro and not the blond? he didnt understand, and teh voice in the back of his head wasn't helping. he growls as his hands once again go into Ayakashi form.

"Hey! what are you doing on my roof Gen?" a voice asks, Gen looks up and gets a shocked look seeing Mamasori, he looks away not wanting to meet his gaze. "Atora called me and told me what happened..." Gen shrugs as he hears the man stop right in front of him. "Gen..."

"I'm sorry...I attacked Sen too...justa few momments ago...I dont know why...but I saw an image of Kaguro and not him...Masamori..I-" he was cut off by the olde rman kneeling down in from of him and petting his head gently.

"Why did you see Kaguro?" the teen shrugs.

"I would tell you if I knew Masamori...but the vocie in my head isnt-"

"Voice?" he cuts in, now he was worried.

Gen nods. "Yeah...Chief..why?" Masamori then sighs a worried sigh and rubs the back of his neck.

"You'll ahve to move in with my family Gen, it's not safe for you to be alone anymore."

* * *

**Kiza: please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiza: Hello there everyone, heres chapter three please do enjoy, in this chapter my OC's will be introduced. again they are just there to help move the story along.**

* * *

Not safe? how was him not being able to live alone anymore not safe? living with his younger brother isnt safe! he kept looking at him with shock. Masamori then chuckles, he goes to pet the boy's head but the said boy pulls away. this causes the man to look at him with worry. Gen had stopped pulling away from him years ago and now it started again. this was a sign that things where going to go down hill.

"Especially seeing that Kaguro is still alive..."

"HE'S WHAT!?" a voice yells in shock causing both males to turn around and see Yoshimori with the most deadly glare in the world that Gen had ever seen from the kekkaishi, he looks up at Masamori who was looking back at his brother. "**How is he still alive!?**" he asks with anger, Gen looks away and stuffes his hands in his pockets and keeps quiet. "Gen! did you know-"

"No...I just found out too..." he cuts in almost in a whisper. he then feels a stabbing pain in his head.

'_**W**__**hy trust the Kekkaishi? wasnt he the one-**_

**'No! he has always hepled me!'**

**'_Has he? what makes you think he wont stabe you in the back!?'_**

"NO, NO! HE WOULDNT!" Gen yells with anger, as he clucthes his head in pain as he falls to his knees screaming in pain, this causes Masamori and Yoshimori to run to his side.

'_**Oh but he would! all humans are the same! all we need is each other Shishio! i've been here since the day you where born! I have finally broke through the seal just to reach your thoughts! so just admit it!'**_

"NO I WONT!" with that he once again screams out in pain the he passes out.

* * *

"Is he all right?" Yoshimori asks as his older brother then lay's Gen down and does a quick look over then covers the teen with a blancket. "Masamori,"

"I dont know, I'm going to have one of my medics come by later tonight so they could take a look at him, and maybe I'll call Hiba." Yoshimori frowns at the other males name, he never really liked him, not since teh day he made the threat to take Gen away, he had heard that he was also his hanndler, and that he didnt like much either. Gen was a human being! not some wilde animal that needed to be watched over. "It's ok-"

"No it's not okay, Hida threats him like crap. I dont like him and I dont want him here in my house. just ask Tokine to look him over, or even her grandmother. ut not Hiba." Yoshimori cuts in, the older man smiles and nods. "I'll go cal-"

"No, no. I'll call her. you stay here and keep an eye on him." With that Mamasori walk out of the room leaving Yoshimori alone with the hlaf Ayakashi. he couldnt help but sigh, he was worried about the teen. what the hell was he yelling about. he looked scared and that was strange for the teen, seeing he never showed fear in front of people. he is then spanped out of his thoughts as he hears someone trying to walk into the room but Masamori was stoping them, he then growls and puts a kekkai around himself and Gen.

The door slames open and Yoshimori gets a confusied look seeing a girl with dark ebony hair tied up, dark red eyes, and the night troops uniform. she turns to glair at him, the said Kekkaishi growls at her.

"So that's your younger brother?" she asks, Masamori nods then he looks over and gets a shocked look seeing the kekkai around them both. "huh, he seems weak and pathitic."

"I'll show-" he was cut off hearing a pained whimper from behind him, he turns around and helps Gen sit up, the said half Ayakashi then leans against him. "Hey, are you okay?" he asks kindly with a worried tone. Gen shakes his head which he regrets. Yoshimori then sighs sadly and pets his head genetly. "Easy there...lay back down if you have to..." Gen opens his eyes then gets a shocked look seeign the girl he sits up quickly.

"Lea!? what are you doing here!?" he asks with shock, he then feels a wave of dizzinesss hits him, he leans against the Kekkaishi next to him and growls.

"I came to take a look at you. apperently your hearing voice in your head and you've been mistaking people for the image of Kaguro insted." she explains walking up to the Kekkai, she then sighs. "If you may? I need to take a look at him." Yoshimori nods and just when he was about to let the box disappaer, Gen grabs onto the back of his shirt, and tightly he might add, he looks at him, the said half Ayakashi then shakes his head. "Gen, I-"

"I never asked for your god damn help now did I?" he asks wint anger, Lea glares at him then next thing they knew, the Kekkai was gone, and Masamori was grabing her wrist which had long claws.

"Lea..." the older Kekkaishi warns, she then pulls her hand away and nos letting her nailes turn back to normal. "Now Gen, she has to take a look at you." Gen sighs then nods letting the girl get close to him. she kneels down and then places her fingers on the teens forehead and closes her eyes, he does the same by closing his eyes.

Yoshimori look sup at his brother with worry.

"Dont worry, she's anyalizing whats going on in his head, she will see how his physical well being is later tonight while your at Karasumori." he explains as he watches the girl examine Gen. Yoshimori looks up at him with shock. "I know, but it has to be done. its the onl-"

"No! it's not. why cant she do it like what's she doing now?" Masamori sighs asn he rubs the back of his neck, he turns to look at him and gives him a seirous look.

"Because Half Ayakashi bodies work diffrent, besides she is using a ablility that can only be used when she is within the school grounds. Gen needs to be examined while out in the field. if not, that could back fire on us later. we dont know if he has any-"

"Internal damage." Lea cuts in. both males turn to look at her and notice that she still had her eyes closed still examining Gen's mental state. "I have to make sure that none of my boy's or girls arent hurt...And I have to say...Gen's mind...isnt where its supposed to be...Masamori...I'm worried...you should be too." lea explains as she then pulls away from the teen, she smiles noticing that he wasnt planing on opening his eyes anytime soon. "I know your awake...open your-" she was cut off by him suddenly turnnig his hand into its Ayakashi form, this shocks Masamori and quickly grabs both of his arms.

"Gen snap out of-"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!? LEAVE OR I'LL KILL YOU! DAMN IT KAGUOR!" Gen screams, this time Masamori looks at Lea who then nods and pulls out a needel with a sadative injection, she stabs it into his arm and after a few minutes of screaming, he finally falls alseep.

Yoshimori gets a sad look as he watches his brother place Gen back into bed. now he was scared, something was seirously wrong with him. he kneels down next to him and pets he hiar gentely.

"Masamori..." Lea says, he nods then turns to look at his younger brother.

"I'm sorry Yoshimori...but I have to take him back with me."

* * *

**Kiza: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiza: Hello there everyone, heres chapter four please enjoy**

* * *

Yoshimori stairs at his brother with shock, he couldnt believe it, he wasnt gonig to let his older brother take him away! okay so he was halusanating a little bit...okay maybe alot but that didnt mean that he had to take him away! by taking him away, he was aonly making things worse. Yoshimori would have liked to think that Gen was safer and less likely to lose control if he stayed here, but that wasnt the case. he knew that his brother wa just doing what awas best for the half Ayakashi.

"B-But Masamori! please let tokine and I see what we can do first before y-"

"No! Chief no! he might lose control and no one might be able to stop him then. its not safe for them or anyone else here in this town." Lea cuts in, the younger teen growls at her. "Im telling the truth. if he can hurt his han-"

"Hes not some animal to be controlled! have you ever thought that maybe he just needs to be understood!? Did you guys ever think that maybe he just needs someone to talk to and open up too freely without feeling as if he forced to!?" Yoshimori cuts, he walks over to the said teen and creates a kekkai around them both, he sits down on the ground but keeps his gaz fixed on his brother and Lea. this causes both to look at him with confusion. "Try taking him. I'll stop you."

Masamori smiles, this could actualyl work in in favor. he had noticed after Gen's near death experiance that Yoshimori had become more concerned about Gen and a little less with Tokine. but he had also noicted that Gen had reverted back to his old ways by avoding both of them as much as he could. and he had begun to pull away from human touch. everytime he would pull away from Masamori; the said Kekkaishi would see the disgusted and more then anything; feared look in his eyes.

"Okay, Prove that you can fix him up and I'll **_THINK_ **about letting him stay." he explains, Lea then looks at him with utter shock.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" she asks with anger, Yoshimori growls at her; god how he wished he could put a Kekkai around her and kill her on the spot, they all turn to look at the door after hearing someone knock. Masamori sighs.

"Come in..." he says after a momment or so, Yoshimori then growls seeing Hiba walk in, the said man then glares at Gen who was still sound asleep. "Hiba, I'm happy you could come..."

"I cam as soon as I could after hearing what you told me. I'll be taking him ba-"

"No no, Yoshimori want's to see if he could do something to help him." Masamori cuts in, this causes Hiba to look at the boy with anger.

"Why? Gen is a monster, he is hardly even liked by anyone." he begins, Gen then turns onto his side with his back facing them. "Hell he isnt even -" he was cut off by Gen siting up, cuting the Kekkai in half and then jumps out of the window.

"Gen wait!" Yoshimori calls out as he chases after the teen.

the teen growls as he tries to keep up with him, once reaching the school he jumps over the gate and looks up onto the roof and sees Gen with his knees pulled up to his chest. Yoshimori walks over to him and kneels down in front of him. he could see that Gen was shaking, the teen gets a sad look in his eyes. he didnt like seeing the tan skinned teen so upset. it wasnt the Shishio Gen he had meat. this wasnt the Gen that pissed him off with his show-off like addituded.

"Gen..." he calls softly, the teen doesnt look up at him, Yoshimori then sighs as he sits with his legs on either side of the half ayakashi. "Hey...come on look up please." this time he does, and Yoshimori gets a sshocked look seeign tears at the conner of the other's eyes. "Hey, whats-"

"Hiba-san's right...I'm just a monster thats bound to-" he was cut off by Yoshimori pulling him into a hug, this causes Gen to stiffen then struggle. "No! dont! please I'll just hurt-"

"No you wont..You have more control then that...," Yoshimori cuts in, he pulls away and kisses the teen's forehead, Gen blusehs and stairs at him in confusion. "I believe in you..." Gen then nods and lets Yoshimori pull him into a hug, Gen sighs as he lets himself relax in the other boy's arms. "I'll do everythnig in my power so that they dont take you away."

"...Thank you...Thank you Yoshimori."

* * *

**Kiza: please reivew!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiza: well everyone heres chapter 5 please enjoy**

* * *

'_Everything after that night was a blur, coming home to Lea yelling at the top of her lungs at masamori to take me back, and him calmly stating back that I was going to be staying with Yoshimori untill Lea was able to get a full examination of my state of health, which would only take one night. that same night, Yoshimori locked us in his room so that Masamor nor Lea could take me away. Needless to say, I'm now staying with the Cheif's younger brother for a while now.'_

_'But I just hope that I dont hurt him the way I hurt so many others.'_

* * *

Gen sighs as he turns onto his side and is met with an empty bed side, Yoshimori must have been up already. Gen growls then sits up, he couldnt help but look around the room. this was the start of his second week living here and he still wasn't used to waking up in the other teens room. he gets up and walks over to the window. he looks up and sighs. he could tell that today was going to be a long day.

"You know, you can come out of the room and eat with us." Masamori says as he walks into the room. Gen turns to look at him and nod. "Then why not come out of the room?" Gen then rises an eyebrow at him.

"And risk Lea poking at me with a needle? no thanks. my body still hurts from the past three weeks worth of needles." he explains as he then leans against the wall behind him. he couldnt help but face his gaze at the ground, he didnt want to meet the older man's gaze. "Cheif, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Why are you letting Lea even go this far into a medical examination?" he asks, he didnt want to sound a winey baby, but he didn't like it. he hadted docters and anything to do with that job. he liked healing on his own, not with the help of medication and such. he hated it, he hated medicen of any sort, he hated how it made him sleep and weak. he hated everything about medication.

"Because, we need to find out weather this problem of yours is either a trurma or something that Kagura did to you right when he attaked you that night." Gen flinches, he couldnt help but rub his rib cage, that hurt alot. Masamori looks at the teen with confusion, then he sighs realizing that Gen could still feel the tearing feeling of Kaguro's blades cutting into him.

"Chief...your brother really is...a strange one...I don't understand why he cares so much...I don't...I just..." he trails off and looks down at his feet. he didn't understand what he was feeling, he honestly didn't know if it was fear or happiness. he didn't know how to describe this feeling, and didn't help that Yoshimori kept trying to get him to open up like last night.

"Gen, he's just looking out for you. try to understand that well...," he smiles and turns to walk out of the room. once reaching the door way he turns his head slightly. "He's not letting go of your hand any time soon." Gen stairs at him with confusion as the older man walked out of the room. he tilts his head to the side not quite understanding what he meant by that.

"What in the hell did you mean by that Chief?" he asks himself turning back to look out the window. "Huh...Guess I never really understand humans."

'_**Just like they never understood you? a monster?'**_Gen growls in slight pain, not this again, anything but this. '_**HA! what's wrong? scared? wouldn't have these feelings if you lived by your word of hating humans, but no! you just had to go and give them a chance! now look at you! you almost got killed protecting humans! the same species that gave you away! the same that fear you! you've gotten weak, pathetic!'**_

"No...No that's not true...I almost died because I was reckless..." he says griping his head and sliding to his knees. "Just shut up..."

'_**Aw, what the matter? why are you suddenly so scared? are you not a half Ayakashi!? a monster!? start acting like one! start showing no mercy to those who hurt you! just like your sister! she lied to you, she let them take you away from your home! that man Masamori doesn't care just like his brother! its all pity!'**_the voice yells with anger, Gen the press himself close to the wall as humanly passible and pulls his knees up to his chest. he shakes his head as memories of his sister and the night he had hurt her come flooding back causing him to growl in anger.

"NO THAT NOT TRUE!" he yells suddenly causing Yoshimori, Masamori and Lea to look up from their morning meal and run over to the stressed teen.

'_**Oh but it is! all they enjoy doing is using you for their needs! Yoshimori doesn't care, he's just keeping you around because your useful to them!'**_

"Gen, hey it's alright your okay." Lea says as she then pulls out her medical kit. this causes Gen to growl at her. "easy, I'm here to-" she was cut off, her eyes widening once feeling the worst pain she had ever felt in her shoulder. she growls seeing Gen run down the hallway and out of the house, his Ayakashi half clear as day to anyone.

"Lea! your hurt!" Yoshimori says looking at her with worry, she winces in pain, sitting down she looks up at him and sighs.

"Go after Gen, right now he's running wild and we cant let regular humans find out what he is or they will take him for their use...Go now!" she says growling pain, Yoshimori then looks at his older brother who had begun treating Lea's wound.

"Go! I'll take of care of Lea. you go take care of Gen." with that, the teen runs off.

* * *

'_Damn it Gen where the fuck are you!?' _Yoshimori thinks to himself as he runs past a crowd of people looking for the half Ayakashi, he had lost sight of him ten minuets ago. and hasn't found him since, he growls and comes to a stop in front of an abandoned building. _'Wait a minute, Gen loves high places where no one can see him...' _he looks up at the said building and sighs walking to the front doors and into it, he looks up at the iron pillars that went horizontally across the ceiling.

"Gen," he hears a anger filled scream that more then likely echoed across the town. Yoshimori sighs. "Come on Gen, lets get you-" another scream cuts him off, this one louder then the last and seemed more stressed then the last. this was worrying, and he didn't know how he was going to calm Gen down. he wasn't fully transformed but he was close to it. "Hey Gen, I know, but whatever-"

"GO AWAY!"

"No, I don't know what happened but I'm not leaving you here-" next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, holding his arm in pain and Gen running off once again. "D-Damn it...Gen...what..." he then growls and falls into darkness.

* * *

'_Again...I hurt someone again! DAMN IT WHY IM I ALWAYS HURTTING THOSE I CARE ABOUT!?' _Gen asks himself, the sun was at it's highest point and he was reaching his apartment. '_I'm done...Tonight I'm gone...I wont hurt them or anyone else ever again!' _he unlocks the door to his apartment and quickly begins to pack all of his things, he stops midway of taping close a box and fallings to his knees. his hands begin to shake, he lets out a sob and lays down curling in on himself.

"I..I hurt him...oh god what have I done!?" he asks himself with anger, he looks down at his hand and gets a shocked look seeing the Kekkaishi's blood still there, he gets up, runs to the sink, turns the hot water on and beings to roughly scrub his hands. he does this for almost and hour until he notices his own hands had begun to bleed, he once again falls to his knees holding his hands close to his chest and cries. "Oh God...Yoshimori I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry...please...forgive me...I didn't mean to..." he hears a knock on the door, he stays quiet.

"Gen! open up!" it was Tokine, he doesn't move. "Gen please I just want to talk...why did you attack Yoshimori?" this brakes his resolve and he lets out a sob, hearing this Tokine sighs sadly. "Please Gen...open up I just want to talk...that's all, I wont yell at you..." she explains, she turns the knob and walks in, looking around she notices the teen's belongings packs or next to empty boxes. she walks into the kitchen and sees him pressed against the wall tears streaming down his face. "Gen!" she rushes over to him and kneels down next to him, she tries to put her hand on his shoulder, but this causes him to slap her hand away.

"Don't...go away I'll just end up hurting you too..." he says with a glare, she merely sighs and sits down next to him. "Don't you understand!? leave! go away! I hate you humans! I hate you all!"

"Oh really? because if you really did, you wouldn't be crying because you hurt Yoshimori." this causes him to look up at her with shock. "Now that I have your attention, what happened? how did he piss you off so much to the point where you had to attack him?" Gen then looks away shaking his head. "Gen, you have to learn that Yoshimori is an idiot sometimes, but attacking him and hurting him as badly as you did is no-"

"I didn't do it because he was an idiot...it happened by accident...I didn't mean to...I was just so mad...so confusied...so scared...I let my anger get the best of me...I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt him!" Gen tells her while looking away, he turns his gaze down to his bloody hands, he closes his and shakes his head. "I'm sorry Tokine...please...I-"

"Gen, Gen calm down...Just tell me what happened..." he looks up at her and nods.

* * *

Yoshimori growls in pain as his brother helps him sit up to change his bandages, he sighs once he was siting and letting his brother do what he had to. he could tell Masamori was mad. sure they might not have gotten along, but Yoshimori knew that Masamori still care a lot about him. so of course he was going to be mad.

"Masamori...Don't be mad at him...," he flinches feeling the rubbing alcohol go onto his wound. "I was careless..."

"I know...I'm just upset because I don't know how to help him." he explains, he then puts new bandages on his younger brother and lets hi lay back down once more. "Gen means a lot to me, to have to watch him suffer and not being able to do anything about it...it hurts because I promised him that I would protect him..." he trials off, Yoshimori nods understanding how his brother was feeling. both hear a knock at the door, they wait for their father to answer, a few moments later, he walks in with Tokine.

"Please do stay as long as you like dear." with that he walks out of the room leaving them alone.

"Tokine...did you find him?" Yoshimori asks with a worried tone, she sighs and nods. "is he alright!? he didn't hurt you did he!? you didn't hurt him!?"

"Yoshimori calm down...Gen's fine...I talked to him and he will be staying at my house for a while. my grandmother said it was okay." she explains, Yoshimori relaxes then looks up at her. "He's a little shaken up...I think it's best that he stays at my place for a bit...he's really upset that he hurt you Yoshi."

"Ugh...great...but he knows that I'm not mad at him right?" she nods but turns to look at Masamori. "Don't tell me he thinks that he's mad at him." she nods.

Yoshimori sighs and rubs the back of his neck and looks at his arm, he wasn't mad at him, he really wasn't if anything he was worried sick. he runs his hand through his dark colored hair and looks out the window towards her house. "Is he there now?"

"No, he's outside waiting for me.." she tells him, Yoshimori nods. "I can tell him to come in if you want..."

"Please do." she nods and walks out of the room to get Gen, Masamori gets up and walks out of the room just as she comes back with Gen, she whispers something to him, he nods and walks into the room, she on the other hand walks out closing the door behind her.

both teens don't say word but merely stair at the ground, Yoshimori looks up at him and gets a sad look in his eyes, Gen was pressed hard against the door and had his hands behind his back. he had his gaze fixed to the ground. Yoshimori sighs causing Gen to stiffen.

"Come over here and sit down next to me." Yoshimori being the first to speak up, it takes a minute for Gen to react and walk over to him, but he doesn't sit down, he remains standing, Yoshimori growls, he grabs his arm and pulls him down forcing him to sit down. but this cause Yoshimori to wince in pain after. "Now...Where did you run off to?" he asks kindly, Gen says nothing, he merely sits there staring at the ground in front of him. "G-"

"How's your arm...?" he cuts in, Yoshimori smiles a small smile. Gen looks up at him.

"It's okay. I'll be fine in no time! you'll see...now how are you feeling?" Gen then looks back down at his feet, he didn't want to talk about it, Yoshimori knew, but he had to make sure that Gen was all right. "Come on, tell me."

"I...I'm...Sorry..." he says in a whisper, Yoshimori looks at him with sadness then he pulls him into a one armed hug, this shocks Gen into struggling, but stops hearing a pined sound from Yoshimori. he goes still and lets the other boy hold him. "Y-Yoshimori...I...didn-"

"I know, that's why I'm not mad, and Masamori isn't mad at you either." he explains looking at the other teen. but he sighs seeing that Gen wasn't going to change his mind on that, the Keakkishi then crosses his arms across his chest and begins to think of ways he could get the other to respond. but much to his own distress, nothing came to mind but one thing...Atora. "I'm pretty sure Atora would think the same thing." he smiles seeing Gen actually looking up at him. "Hell, I know she would think the same thing..."

"You...think so...?"

" I Know so...Gen, your going through something that none of us had ever dealt with...it's not your fault if things like this," motioning to his arm. "Happen. you understand? so quiet beating yourself up over it...please Gen, I don't like seeing you like this..." he then cups the teen's cheek and strokes his cheek with his thumb, Gen closes his eyes and relaxes slightly leaning into the other boy's hand.

* * *

"Two hours, four minutes and thirty seconds and counting..."Gen says, Yoshimori looks down at the boy he was holding close to his chest, the half Ayakashi had decided to stay with him, and had made himself comfortable In the others embrace. Yoshimori could tell the teen didn't want to work tonight, so he was pretty much going to have Masamori take his place. "I'm assuming your not going to let me up?"

the teen merely smiles causing the other to smile as well and snuggle closer to him. he could get used to this.

* * *

**Kiza: please review!**


End file.
